dangers of the heart
by bansheecall
Summary: OK 1st of all can I please, please ask you to read my profile before you review my storys it expains about the spelling no flames please
1. chapter 1

THE HEART OF LEGOLAS  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true  
  
It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts  
It's a new day - it 's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
  
Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong  
  
It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of - young hearts  
It's a new day - it 's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
  
Here I am - next to you  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am - where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin standin in our way  
Here I am - this is me  
=============================================================  
  
"KEEP UP GLORFINDEL!"  
"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF I TELL YOU TO SLOW DOWN YOU RIDE LIKE THE WIND!"  
Legolas stopped his horse "What's wrong old timer? Can't keep up? The Belroc take it out of you that much?" Legolas laughed has Glorfindel caught up.  
"Leave it be Legolas you have made your point you are the better elf"  
"WHAT???? You give up so easy my friend I have only just started I....."  
Both elves stopped has they heard the sound of a woman scream. They both looked at each other has they listened to the sounds on the wind.  
"ORCS Legolas hissed. Both Legolas and Glorfindel speared there horses towards the sounds.  
--------------X--------------  
When they got there, there was a few orcs dead.  
Walking round Glorfindel looked at the armour and frowned "What is it?" Asked Legolas  
"The armour, you see the marking?" Legolas nodded "This eleven writing is that of Mordor but how can it be unless...." Glorfindel stopped and looked at Legolas.  
"What?" Legolas asked  
"You hear that?" Glorfindel asked  
"Hear what? I don't hear..." Legolas stopped "Yes I do it's a child"  
Both elves followed the sound.   
Glorfindel was just about to call Legolas away when Legolas called him.  
When Glorfindel made his way to him, Legolas was knelt at the side of a woman holding the baby in her arms.  
"please--take--my--baby--He--is--Aragorn--son--of--Arathorn--and hair--to--the thrown of Gondor--please--promise me he--he--he will be--safe"  
"You have our word" Glorfindel said "but I can take you both to Rivendale there you will be healed and rested and...."  
"Glorfindel, It's to late she's dead"  
--------------X--------------  
YEARS LATER  
  
Between the day that Legolas and Glorfindel found the baby Aragorn years had passed them by.  
Years since the war of the ring and although age has not touched Legolas it had been unkind to Aragorn.  
He had ruled the white city well and been a good king, but now he was at the end of his time. He was dying has was Arwen her heart broken.  
Legolas walked up to Aragorn's room has the kings guards let him pass.  
He looked at his friend, his bother, no longer the person he knew but a old man, and Arwen aged also Legolas made his way to his friends side.  
"Legolas?" He heard the soft voice of Arwen.  
"Yes I am here"   
A smile came across her face "My bother, not by blood but how good you have been to both myself and Aragorn"  
"I can not bear to see you both like this it's not..."  
"It's the life I took Legolas I knew what I was letting myself into please do not think ill of me"  
"I would not think ill of you never Arwen it's just hard for me.  
"I know Legolas come see him"  
--------------X---------------  
He walked and stood at Aragons side Aragon opened his eyes.   
"Ha my father-bother I prayed to see you before the end this is one war you can not flight with me nor can I win and we have been in a few wars have we not?"  
"We have but the war of the ring is what we will be remembered for in song and in tale" Aragom smiled.  
"Legolas my friend you are the one to tell them myself and Arwen have a favour of you years ago you took me to Rivendale and with Glofindel saw my upbringing now would you do the same with my daughter, Celalea."   
Agaorn took a breath to help him talk. "In Human years is is a woman in the peak of her life but in the age of elves she is still a child. I made a promise to Elond that when I passed away she would choose the life of the elves please forfill this promise for me teach her the eleven ways"  
"I will keep your promise" A smile came across Aragon's face has he fell in to a forever sleep "Be at peace Aragorn son of Arathorn king of men".   
A few hours later Arwen passed away also.  
--------------X--------------  
Glimi was contacted to make the headstone.   
He had been given immortality by the lady Galadriel. "Tis is a sad day tis it not Master Elf? Aragon dead there are few of us left"  
Legolas nodded "True Master Dwarf very true Aragorn has asked me to raise his daughter but how can I?"  
"You are very caring Master Elf I'm sure you will be able to raise her you have helped me with my own son have you not?"  
"Yes but in woman years she is a woman, I must find her and ask her to come with us has last time I saw her she was a very small child. Will you wait here? When I return I will show you to your room."   
"Of course Legolas I may walk the grounds for a time" Legolas nodded and went to find Celalea. 


	2. chapter 2

THE HEART OF LEGOLAS  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night   
Get it out - check it out I'm on my way and it don't feel right   
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact   
It's OK - I'll find a way You ain't gonna take me down no way   
  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it Don't push me - I'll fight it   
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no   
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it You can't come uninvited   
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no   
You can't take me I'm free   
  
Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's goin'on   
And what's this holding me? I'm not where I'm supposed to be   
  
I gotta fight another fight I gotta fight with all my might I'm getting out, so check it out Ya - you're in my way So you better watch out  
  
  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it Don't push me - I'll fight it   
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no   
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it You can't come uninvited   
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no   
You can't take me I'm free   
  
=============================================================  
Celalea Looked out her bed room window in the last few hours she had lost her mother and father had had never felt so alone.  
It felt as if her world was falling apart around her,...No...if there was one thing that her mother and father had taught her it was never to give up, never let her heart break. Right now it was the hardest thing not to do.  
"Celalea?" Celalea jumped turning round she saw Legolas. She was taken aback by how tall he was, his blue eyes, he was slim but strong.  
"May I Help you?" Legolas looked at her she looked like her father and mother dark hair blue eyes. Yet her voice was that of Arwen.  
"I was a friend of your Mother and Fathers. My name is Legolas Greenleaf" Celalea looked at him.  
"The elf who joined my father in the war of the ring?" Legolas nodded glad that she knew of the elves.  
"You know of my kind then?" Legolas asked, Celalea nodded her head. She walked next to him.   
"Yes my mother she was half-elf. I too have eleven blood but you knew that already if you where a friend of my mothers. Please understand when I ask this of you to check that you are who you say who are I will need to ask you some questions"  
"Of course but we have meet once before"  
"We have?" Celalea asked wondering how she could forget someone so handsome.  
"I do not remember when was this?" She asked.  
"You where a small child at the time you must have been about 3 or 4 years old you had come to Mirkwood. You went to the river one night without telling anyone. I found you and took you back later you sat in the great hall singing eleven songs"  
Celalea smiled "Yes, Yes I remember you now you have proven to me who you are, Just one thing I could not say your name what did I call you?"  
Legolas smiled "Legilas"   
---------------X--------------  
"So prince of Mirkwood what can I do for you?"  
They walked round the white tower. Legolas gulped he did not know how she would react when he told her about the promise he has made to Aragorn.  
"Your father and mother they asked me to teach you the way of the elves they made a promise to your grandfather that..."  
"I know of the promise that you speak of and has I explained to my father and mother more than once. I will not learn the way of the elves. No disrespect to you Legolas but I would not live that life. I saw what it did to my mother."  
"Why?" asked Legolas   
"I...I..it's not that I reject my eleven blood it's just that if I took eleven life I could get used to it. Lets say I took the eleven life and fell in love with a mortal I would have to give up the eleven life again do you understand?"  
"I do understand but what about the promise your father made would you disrespect his name by not for filling his promise to your grandfather?"  
"I am not disrespecting his name at all that promise should never have been made"  
"But it was and it should be forfilled"  
"What about what I want Legolas? Who are you to tell me what I should or should not do?"  
"I am not telling you what to do, nor am I saying take the life of the elves just earn our ways let me teach you about us"  
"My mother taught me what I need to know about the ways of the elves, I can speak eleven, I know how to heal, please let it lie."  
Legolas sighed this was going to be harder than he first thought.  
---------------X--------------  
Legolas walked back to his room.  
"Did you find the woman master elf?" Legolas looked at Glimi who had seen him come in.  
"Yes master dwarf but she will not take the way of the elves. She says that she all ready knows what she needs to know about the elves but she dose not she can not."  
"Legolas do not worry yourself she has gone though a hard time right now and... did you hear that master elf?"  
Legolas's eyes scanned the room a sound of a battle people screaming. Legolas and Glimi ran to the window. They saw fires burning all around. They ran out the room not knowing if there was anything they could do. 


	3. chapter 3

THE HEART OF LEGOLAS  
CHAPTER 3  
  
I am so high  
I can hear heaven  
I am so high  
I can hear heaven  
No heaven, no heaven don't hear me  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles   
Watch as they all fly away  
  
Someone told me love will all save us  
But how can that be, look what love gave us  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came  
  
And they say that a hero can save us   
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away  
  
Now that the world isn't ending   
Its love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do   
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away  
  
And they're watching us   
(Watching Us)  
As they all fly away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Glimi and Legolas ran to where the flames was coming from.   
They saw the people the more they ran into them the more they seemed to get pushed back has people ran out of the write city.  
Legolas ran forward forgetting that Glimi was trying to keep up with him. When Glimi caught up with him he was out of breath.   
"Master elf you know that I can not keep up with you."  
"I am sorry my friend come there must be some people still alive did you see if Celalea came past?" Legolas asked has he scanned the area.  
"I am sorry with everyone running past I did not see I..."  
"HELP!"  
"That was Celalea come" They set off running again. The fire seemed to be all around them Legolas kept scanning the area for the best way to get to her.  
They turned a corner a peace when with a rumble of wall fell coming between Legolas and Glimi.   
"GLIMI! CAN YOU HERE ME?"  
"Yes Master elf, You go on I'll try to make a path here I'll be all right" Legolas satisfied that his friend was all right ran to the tower.  
----------X---------  
  
Celalea felt the smoke fill her lungs.   
There seemed to be no way out and the heat was rising her knees started to go from under her has the smoke started to take over her mind and body.  
Just has she felt herself starting to fade a pair of arms picked her up and placed her face onto a shoulder.   
"Try not to breath" the voice said.  
"Legolas?" She asked weakly.  
"Yes do not talk only breath when you have to."   
Legolas rushed out of the tower and back to the wall Glimi had been ale to make a hole for them to get though Legolas pushed Celalea though then made his own way though.  
"Come on lets go"  
Legolas picked Celalea up has they ran out the burning city.  
----------X---------  
"Drink this it will make you feel much better" Legolas helped Celalea sit up has Glimi placed water on her lips.  
"Thank you" she said Legolas laid her down using his robe has a cover for her.  
"What happened my lady, Can you remember anything, did you see who...?"  
"Glimi. We'll talk to her tomorrow about what happened she needs a rest has do you master dwarf I'll keep watch tonight"  
----------X---------  
Morning soon came.  
Legolas looked out towards the city smoke still rising upwards. He got the feeling of being watched spinning round saw Celalea looking to the smoke.  
"I've failed my mother and father"  
"No Celalea you have not failed them what happened Celalea who stared it?"  
"I do not know I heard the people shouting Orcs but I could not see what or who Orcs where"  
Legolas frowned has Glimi snorted "Orcs where once Elves. Taken by the dark powers. They where twisted into an evil form not caring for anything or any one around them." Legolas explained Celalea shivered at what Legolas said.  
"What will you do now me lady?" Glimi asked Celalea didn't know what she would do she had no where to go she was alone.  
"I do not know master dwarf. If only my mother or father had told me what to do at times like this. We have lived in peace for so long we never thought we would have to think about it."  
"You are welcome to join us my lady for has long has you need to."   
Celalea looked at Legolas.   
"Very well but this changes nothing master elf I will not take your way of life"  
"Very well my lady" Legolas said has they looked into each other eyes dareing each other to say something Glimi couldn't help but smile. 


	4. chapter 4

THE HEART OF LEGOLAS  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
  
Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back  
  
You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can find a way in  
That's what I'm saying  
Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tell him that I don't care what he says I'm not listing!"  
"She says that she doesn't care what you say she's not listing" Glimi said walking in the middle of them just in case a flight started.  
He knew that Legolas would never hit a woman but he wasn't too sure if Celalea wouldn't though a rock at Legolas's head.  
"Tell her she is childish, spoilt and intolerable"  
"He says...." Celalea spun round on her ankle a red mist came over her eyes.  
"I HEARD HIM!" She snapped at Glimi. "What gives you the right to say that to me I am none of those things"  
"I'm just saying what a see my lady" Legolas said bowing. She frowned and stormed off.  
"Legolas what are you doing talking to a princess that way have you lost your mind?"  
"Trust me my friend I know what I am doing" Glimi shook his head.  
"I will never understand you Elves, half-elves and mortals" Glimi said has he walked after Legolas.  
Legolas smiled "then don't try to my friend"  
----------X---------  
Celalea opened her water bottle taking a drink poured some over her head.  
Legolas was on a rock scouting why did she dislike him so much...well...she didn't dislike him in fact she liked him deep down she wished that they would get on. He just reminded her of a life that she did not want.  
Her father and mother has spoken a lot about him from the stories that they had told her this was not the Legolas that she had heard about.  
Maybe a spell had been cast on him, but then again she has been less than friendly towards him and poor Glimi it had not been fair on him.  
"Would you like some thing to eat?" She looked up to see Legolas in fount of her.  
"What do you care?" She flinched inside she was doing it again.  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head "Just thought I would ask. Do we have to be like this? There are only three of us it is not fair on Glimi for us to flight."  
Her eyes widened. It was has if he had read her thoughts "I know Legolas I am sorry I have been what you said before childish, spoilt and intolerable and I am sorry about the way I have been about the elves and there ways. If I like it or not it is part of my life and I can not disown that."  
"You have your fathers spirit and your mothers will and those to put together are an dangerous element"  
"I know from what I understand my grandfather was the same has was my great grandmother" Legolas had to agree there.  
"Have you ever meet them?"  
"No they went to the gray havens though I would like to meet them"  
"I'm not asking you to take a elves life but would you not go to the gray havens to meet them."  
"I don't know it's not that I wouldn't like to meet them but you can never return from there the undying lands am I right?"  
Legolas didn't answer Celalea nodded her head.  
Legolas stood up and took her hand pulling her up "Come I'll show you how to hunt"  
----------X---------  
Glimi was trying to start a fire when they returned to camp.  
Glimi looked up shocked when they returned.  
"It's OK master dwarf we have decided that for you own good and sanitary we will get a long" Celalea explained a look of relief came across Glimi's face. 


	5. chapter 5

THE HEART OF LEGOLAS  
CHAPTER 5  
  
I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK  
So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go  
  
(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Don't let go )  
No, I won't let go  
  
Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful  
Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
I feel I'm diving into driving rain  
You get my senses running wild  
I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling 'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go  
  
(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Don't let go )  
No, I won't let go  
  
I've been waiting all my life  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon -just hold on tight  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where to master elf?" Glimi called after Legolas.  
Turning he looked at Celalea. He was unsure if he should say the place in his mind. They where near Greenwood or has it had become kwon has, Mirkwood, his home.  
Night was falling and to be in Mirkwood once night had fallen was dangerous.   
His father king Thranduil disliked mortals and hated Glimi even more because he was a dwarf. His bothers where no better.   
Legolas knew that they would not be made welcome but the idea was there if they should need it.   
If he told her then Celalea may think it was a way of getting her to take an elf life.   
It wasn't that, he knew that she had won. She would not take the life of an elf.  
He had grown fond of her.   
She was very beautiful beyond words and they enjoyed each other's company now that the subject of her becoming an elf had been dropped.   
He cared for her and liked to look on her now.   
When she smiled he found himself smiling and she was asking a lot about the elves so she would learn of her kind.   
He just didn't really want to go to Mirkwood.   
Two many questions 'when was he going to take a mate, when was he going to marry, when was he going to stay in Mirkwood' he didn't need it.   
There was something else something didn't feel right it felt like they where being watched he wanted to leave this place and leave it now.  
"What is it Legolas?" asked Celalea.   
Legolas closed his eyes dawning on him what it was he felt.  
"My lady do you know how to use a bow and arrow?"  
"No why?"  
"A sword?"  
"No what is this?"  
"Then my Lady I think you should go up the tree or hide has low has you can"  
"Legolas...?" Glimi had seen that look in his friends eyes to many times. He knew what Legolas was thinking.   
"My lady I think you should do has he says" Celalea nodded her head and climbed a tree.  
"Legolas, Orcs?"  
"Orcs moving fast" Legolas readied his bow.  
Legolas let an arrow go hitting an Orc in the head.   
  
------------------X---------------  
  
A dozen more Orcs came running out.   
Legolas shot double arrows he started to load up again when a Orc came behind him turning round put an arrow though it's head "LEGOLAS I'M ON TWO"  
Legolas smiled they had, had this composition every since the battle of helms deep.  
"SIX"  
"LEGOLAS I'VE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES I WON'T HAVE ANY POINTY EARS OUT COUNTING ME!"  
Glimi swung his axe taking down three more has what looked like hundred more came running though  
"FIVE" Glimi shouted  
"NINETEEN"  
"HOW DO YOU GET THAT MANY SO SOON? TEN"  
"SHOOTING TWO ARROWS AT ONCE, USING DAGGERS, TWENTY-TWO YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW TWENTY-FIVE"  
The Orcs started to back away Legolas watched them carefully Orcs didn't just back away for no reason.  
They heard a scream turning round saw Celalea being carried off by an Orc "Glimi wait here."  
Hiding near a rock he readied is bow, Legolas fired the arrows hitting the Orc plain in the chest. Legolas ran has Celalea started to fall. He caught her just in Time.  
"Legolas?"  
"Are you all right?" he asked pushing some of her hair behind her ears their eyes meeting.   
He let his hand stay at the side of her face a little two long.  
"Yes that is the second time you have saved my life very soon I shall owe you my life. You can put me down now"  
"I am sorry" Legolas said he put her on his feet they started to walk back to Glimi. Legolas like lighting readied his bow "Celalea run"  
She looked at him "Go to Glimi now please go" Celalea ran has the Orcs moved towards Legolas he had walked into a trap. 


	6. chapter 6

THE HEART OF LEGOLAS  
CHAPTER 5  
Authors' notes (Please don't hate me I love Legolas but had write this but by the way I end this chapter you will guess he will be all right he has to be for Celalea ;-) )  
  
May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how far you are from home  
  
Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"He has been to long" Glimi said to Celalea.   
"Is this unlike him?" she asked  
"Very unlike him my lady" he tired to keep the worry out of his voice but she sensed it she felt the worry also.  
Part of her worried for him has they had now become friends but part of her remembered what her father had told her about him.  
"There is no better Archer in all of middle earth than that of Legolas Greenleaf."  
"He'll be all right let us find him though come on"  
------------------X----------------  
  
Legolas lay still everything thing seemed so quiet.   
There where a few Orcs round him that he had killed. He tried to move but the poison of the Orcs arrows had all ready entered his blood. He felt his eyes becoming tried he tried to keep them open.  
For the first time in his life he understood what death was. He found it peaceful every part of his body felt numb and cold.  
  
"Legolas, Legolas!"  
"Legolas?" Glimi and Celalea walked around the grounds of where the had last seen Legolas.  
"He's not here he must be all right maybe we should go back he may..."  
"My Lady" She heard Glimi his voice starting to shack. He pointed to a body wearing a blue shirt with gray paints and a green tunic over.  
She jumped over a few rocks to get to him she slowed when she got near him his back was cut and there was about Three Orc arrows sticking out from his back. She had to stay cram what would her father have done. She knew that he would just not leave him.  
"Glimi do you know where to get some Athelas, ER, Kingsfoil from"  
"I'll go and look"  
"Hurry we need a lot" She took his hand in hers "Stay with us Legolas she knelt at the side of him he was getting cold.  
She took off her robe and placed it over him she took hold of the arrows closing her eyes pulled them out.   
She looked for a reaction on Legolas's face none his eyes open but no look of pain or life.  
She heard someone come behind her "Glimi hurry before he passes over." It was then she felt the point of an arrow at her head she looked up saw around fifteen elves one of them had hold of Glimi "Step away from him"  
----------------X-------------  
  
"My Lady are you all right?"  
Celalea tried to untie the bonds round her hands she nodded her head. "Yes I'm all right"   
The great door opened king Thranduil walked in followed by the elf that had pointed the arrow at Celalea's head.  
"I wondered how long it would take for you to turn on my son Glimi son of Gloin." King Thranduil said looking in disgust at Glimi  
"NOW WAIT JUST A MINITE I DID NOT.." Shutting Glimi off he then turned to Celalea "But you an elf should know better"  
"I'm not an elf I've taken a Mortal life I am Celalea daughter of Arwen Evenstar and Aragorn son of Arathorn"  
"That gives you he right to murder my son?" Glimi sucked in some air the words hit hard on Celalea.  
"He is dead?" Glimi asked shocked he thought that Legolas would always be there to tease him and to talk to.  
Celalea gulped keeping herself together lifted her head "What makes you think that we killed him"  
"His bother saw you over him holding arrows" He looked at the elf who stepped forward "Tell us what you saw Kesitai" the elf stepped forward.  
"I saw them near his body, Glimi ran off and she was stood over him holding a arrow"  
"If you had gotten there a few moments earlier you would know that we where attacked by Orcs and that Legolas was protecting me. Legolas killed a few of them there bodies where near him"  
Kesitai smiled and shook his head "I saw no Orc Bodies only you and the dwarf"  
King Thranduil nodded his head they are to be trailed tomorrow.  
With that they were taken away. In the shadows Glorfindel watched from under his hood. 


	7. chapter 7

THE HEART OF LEGOLAS  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart  
  
I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here  
  
Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There 's not a road I know - that leads t anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on  
  
Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow  
So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more...  
Ya that's worth fighting for  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Legolas, Legolas bother awake my bother"   
Legolas heard the voice of his bother his mind and eyes became clear he took in his surroundings he moaned inside. His mouth felt dry.  
"I need a drink of water" He said coldly the last person he wanted to see was Kesital. Kesitai nodded his head to one of the servants to bring him some Water.  
"What happened bother?" Kesitai asked Legolas the servant came back and placed the water next to Legolas's mouth supporting his head to drink.  
"I was with Glimi and Celalea daughter of Arwen and Aragorn. Gondor was attacked by Orcs...She came with Glimi and myself then she could find help and would by safe. Where are they I need to see you then they know that I am well. They will worry about me and Glimi will curse me when we sees me."  
"I am sorry bother but you can not"  
Legolas frowned his blue eyes became puzzled "Why?"  
"I am Sorry bother they did not make it we found their bodies near yours they where dead you where near death"  
"No that can not be The lady Galadriel granted Glimi immortality and I made a promise to Aragorn that Celalea would be safe."  
"I am Sorry my bother there was nothing we could do"  
"You lie!" Legolas spat.   
Kesitai narrowed his eyes turned on his heal and left the room.  
------------------X----------------   
Celalea looked out of her cell.  
She had never felt so alone. She and Glimi had been put in different cells why had she not listened to Legolas? She had been so head strong .   
Her head had told her to be human but the moment she had seen Legolas her heart had told her to become elf.  
She felt tears fall down her face there was no denying it she had fallen in love with Legolas.  
"My Lady?" Celalea heard a voice looking up saw a hooded man standing at her cell. Standing she walked to him.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Glorfindel I am a friend of your fathers and mothers in fact I found your father with Legolas"  
"What?"  
"It was Legolas and I who found your father when he was a child."  
"My lord Legolas was killed by Orcs but myself and a Dwarf Glimi have been blamed my lord we had nothing to do with it"  
"You need not explain yourself to me and do not worry yourself over Legolas he is alive and well his bother and father where lying something that they do very well. Neverless Legolas is the only descent one in this family."  
Glorfindel removed his hood she stood looking at him for a second not sure if she was angery, happy, she wasn't sure what she felt.  
"Your and Elf?" She asked.  
"Very good my lady I need you to listen to me do you turst me?" She looked at Glorfindel after her expriance with the Mirkwood elves she was unsure. There was somthing though that reminded her of Legolas and if he was alive then he could take her to him.  
"Yes I do" 


	8. chapter 8

THE HEART OF LEGOLAS  
CHAPTER 8  
  
where once was light  
now darkness falls  
  
where once was love  
love is no more  
  
don't say - goodbye  
don't say - I didn't try  
these tears we cry are falling rain  
for all the lies you told us  
the hurt, the blame!  
  
and we will weep  
to be so alone  
we are lost!  
we can never go home  
  
so in the end  
I will be - what I will be  
no loyal friend  
was ever there for me  
  
now we say - goodbye  
we say - you didn't try  
  
these tears you cry  
have come too late  
take back the lies  
the hurt, the blame!  
  
and you will weep  
when you face the end alone  
you are lost!  
you can never go home  
Legolas Sat up, the warm sun coming in though a window.  
He knew that his bother had been lying when he told him that Celalea and Glimi were dead he had to get out he had to run.   
He placed his hand on his chest seeing his shirt on a chair swing his legs round.   
He pushed himself up placing his feet on the ground he steadied himself and tried to walk over to the chair.  
  
His knees felt weak he got halfway has his knees give way falling to a lump in the middle of the floor.  
"TUT-TUT-TUT Legolas Greenleaf! What's wrong old timer? Cannot keep up? The Orcs take it out of you that much?"   
Legolas smiled has he hued the voice.   
"Glorfindel how good it is to see you my friend now help me up."  
"Oh no I'm going to enjoy this all the times you have made fun of me."   
Legolas looked at Glorfindel to see if he was joking. To Legolas relief he started to laugh has he put a hand out pulling him to his feet.   
"Good to see you to my friend"   
He put an arm round Legolas and helped him to the chair.  
"Glorfindel, my bother he told me that Glimi and Celalea..."  
"They are alive and well all though your father and bother have told them that you are dead. They are on trail for your murder they know how ever that you are alive."  
"WHAT! When is the trail?" Glorfindel looked him in the eyes biting his lip looked around passing him his top "Glorfindel?"  
"Today the trail is today."  
  
Celalea jumped has the cell door opened.  
"Glimi" She ran to him and hugged him "Are you OK master dwarf"  
"I am fine my lady tis is good to see you I can not believe this we are on trail for something we have not done."  
"Did Glorfindel come to see you?" She asked Glimi nodded his head and give a small smile so she knew that he knew that Legolas was all right.   
"You ready?" She asked Glimi nodded turning held out their hands has the guards tied them and held them out the room.  
  
Legolas cursed in elven has he fell on the wall.  
"Legolas Greenleaf I did not know that you knew such words" Glorfindel said lifting him up.   
Legolas smiled "There are a lot you do not know about me my friend"  
"Celalea is a fire demon is she not?" Glorfindel asked Legolas smiled and laughed weakly nodding his head.  
"She is that, to much of both her mother and father in her. To Much of her mother in he looks and her father in her ways." Glorfindel stopped and looked at Legolas.  
"Legolas do not go down that path Aragorn and Arwen is was meant to be just because she looks like her mother..."  
Legolas froze that had been that first time anyone had questioned what he felt for Celalea.   
He had always felt that what he felt for Celalea was has her protector. It had been no secret that he and Arwen had been more than friends, but at the time they had still been very young and times had been hard with Mirkwood and Rivendell. So it had ended being friendship.   
Now that Glorfindel had brought it up was he falling in love with Celalea? He thought about it and found that he was.  
"Glorfindel what I fell for Celalea has nothing to do with what I had for her mother or because of my friendship with her father"  
"What do you fell for her then?" Legolas looked at Glorfindel unable to answer him.  
"Come we need to get to the trail"  
"What will happen to them if they are found guilty?" Legolas asked Glorfindel sighed not answering Legolas frowned stopping so that Glorfindel had to look at him "Tell me"  
"No more questions Legolas we need to get you to the trail"  
"GLORFINDEL!" Legolas said trying to sound angry Glorfindel shook his head and sighed again.  
"If they are found guilty then they will be put to death" Legolas's eyes widened words tried to come out but they would not.  
"Do not worry I have a friend who is standing for them who will help us" Glorfindel give a knowing smile.  
"Who? Who is it Do I know him?"  
"Yes you do he is a wood elf and when your father sees him then the elf may also be up for murder."  
"What? I don't understand what do you mean?"   
Glorfindel smiled "I mean your father and bother will not like it"  
  
"On there!" The guard ordered Celalea and Glimi.  
They stood on a platform tired to two white horses Celalea looked around the room was dark and dim she made out a person joining them on the platform.  
He was tall and was in a gray hooded cloak that went right over his face Celalea looked at him puzzled why hide his face?  
"Are you the one Glorfindel told me about?"   
The elf nodded his head he turned his head a little she could see his blond hair and blue eyes, he looked just like Glorfindel and Legolas did all elves look alike?  
She felt him place something in her hand "You may need it" Opening her hand saw that he had given her a small dagger.  
"Thank you" She leaned back nodding for Glimi to do the same "Do you know him?" Glimi shook his head.  
"No I do not"  
"that is why dwarf you still breath so loudly I could still shoot you in the dark"  
Glimi looked shocked "Haldir !" 


	9. chapter 9

THE HEART OF LEGOLAS CHAPTER 9  
  
I envision I am justice Never thought that I could love Living in shadows Fading existence It was never good enough Within the darkness You are the light that shines the way All trapped in violence I can be the man who saves the day  
  
I'm there for you No matter what I'm there for you Never giving up I'm there for you For You  
  
Someone's changed me Something save me And this is who I am Although I was blinded My heart let me find out That truth makes a better man I didn't notice That you were right in front of me Our mask of silence Were put away so we can see  
  
I'm there for you No matter what I'm there for you Never giving up I'm there for you For You  
  
Within the darkness You are the light that shines away In this blind justice I can be that man who saves the day  
  
I'm there for you No matter what I'm there for you Never giving up you know it's true You were there for me And I'm there for you For you For you For you =============================================================  
  
"Glimi and Celalea you stand accused of murder!" Glimi looked at Celalea, She looked as if she wanted to laugh, He had seen that look on the face of Aragorn once before, well a few times if he was honest. "How do you pried? Guilty or not Guilty?" Glimi turned his attention back to Thranduil, a smile playing on his own lips. He really thought he had gotten rid of them. He could understand Thranduil wanting to get rid of him, but Celalea someone he had only just met, he could not understand it. Celalea saw the same smile that Glimi had. Her father had told her about Thranduil. He had told her that Thranduil hated people who where not elves even at that he hated some elves. If they where Mortals, mixed race, Dwarf's, anything unelfen he hated them.  
  
He also hated losing a fight, if he was not winning he was not happy. She did not intend to let him win. "NOT GUILTY!" Mutters went up from around the court has Thranduil shook his head and put on a sad sigh. "In that case if you are found guilty the price will be death. Do you both understand?" Celalea nodded her head "I do" Thranduil looked at Glimi, a look of hated toward the dwarf. Glimi nodded his head also looking right at Thranduil. "I do also" "Very well who is standing for you?" Glimi watched every move Celalea made. He had to keep the smile off his face, hoping that Thranduil would not have a heart-attack when he saw who was standing for them. On second thoughts yes he did. "Who is standing for you?" "Haldir of the golden wood" Celalea answered her face staying stone set. Mixed sounds went up in the court room some laugher, gasps, some tuts of disbelieve. Thranduil stood his face like thunder "Haldir fell years ago he..." "Can rise again my lord" Thranduil and Kesitai looked shocked has Haldir removed his hood stepping forward.  
  
"Glorfindel I need to rest" "Legolas no time come on we need to hurry the trail will have started" Glorfindel put an arm round Legolas helping him stand. Legolas's blue eyes had glazed over again and his breathing had become heavy. "Legolas if you want to safe your friends then you must go on you can not give up they have not given up on you so you can not give up on them!" "I know Glorfindel but I am so Weak I do not know if I can make it" "You must now come there is not much time. Your father will want to get this over has quickly has possibly. I only hope Haldir can hold them off and keep the case going." Legolas's eyes opened he turned to look at Glorfindel his eyes full of disbelieve. "HALDIR? HE IS HERE? HE DIED AT HELMS DEEP!" "Yes and I was killed by a belroc but I stand at the side of you now come"  
  
Kesitai stood in the stand. Haldir turning up had, had the right effect he had lost all of his composer. The golden wood, Mirkwood and Rivendell had not been on the best of terms for a few many years. To have an elf of the golden wood was almost to split in the face of the Mirkwood elves. "Kesitai" "Haldir" A look passed between them a look of pure hated and anger the tension between them you could cut it with a knife. Celalea started to wonder if it had been a good idea of Glorfindels after all has it was clear that these two elves hated each other. "Tell us what you saw the night your bother was found dead?" "You mean murdered don't you?" "Oh I am sorry very well then murdered by Orcs..." "NO murdered by the dwarf and the woman!" "So there was no Orcs?" "None" Kesitai frowned. What was Haldir up to? What did he have planned? Haldir walked over picking up some arrows and a sword warped in coth. "Can you tell me what these are?" "Orc arrows used by the dwarf and woman" "USED BY ORCS my lord" Thranduil stood up "This is an enough kill them" "WAIT! By order of Legolas prince of Mirkwood" Everyone turned round to see Glorfindel holding Legolas up the court went quiet. "Let them go.now" Legolas said his strength coming back. The guards unlocked the handcuffs. Haldir, Celalea and Glimi walked to Glorfindel and Legolas. Celalea hooked Legolas's other arm round her shoulder Legolas help Glorfindel support him. They turned to leave "SON.SON you walk out that door you will be banished and your life forfeit" Legolas turned back "Then that is the way it will be." Without looking back They left the hall. 


End file.
